


Kylux Potion No. 9

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween Prompts 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Rey broke up with Kylo on Monday. It's Saturday and he's still moping and his best friend (who is also a witch), Armitage Hux can't take it anymore. He creates a spell that will draw Kylo's soulmate to him, but it doesn't work. Or does it?





	Kylux Potion No. 9

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cheating a little bit with this one since the spell does work, just not in the way Kylo expected.   
> Kylo and Hux are both in high school (and I never state their ages), hence the underage tag. Also, this is an A/B/O fic, so there's some smut (which I'm not great at writing) at the end.

Kylo rested his head on Armitage’s dining room table and pouted. They were supposed to be working on their English homework, but all Kylo could think about was Rey.

“If you’re going to mope, you can do that at your house,” Armitage sighed. Kylo had been like this since Rey broke up with him on Monday. It was now Saturday. 

“Sorry,” Kylo mumbled, “I just can’t stop thinking about her. She was the one, Hux, I know she was!” 

Armitage ignored the pain in his heart and retorted, “Well, I’m the one who agreed to help you with your  _ Macbeth _ homework, and I’m about to leave you too.” 

Kylo frowned at him.

_ “Please stop. I can’t bare to see you like this,” _ Armitage internally pleaded with him. “Fine,” he said aloud. “I’ll help you. I can’t take much more of your moping.” 

“What? How?” Kylo exclaimed as Armitage stood up. 

“Follow me,” Armitage replied, marching out of the dining room and up the stairs. 

Kylo dashed after him and they climbed up to the third floor of the house. Armitage walked into one of the spare bedrooms and pulled down the trapdoor leading to the attic. He unfolded a retractable ladder and started to climb. Kylo began to follow him and was almost knocked off by Armitage’s ginger cat, Millicent, as she scampered up the ladder. She stopped in front of Armitage and growled at him. 

“Millie,” Armitage scolded. 

She glared at him in reply. 

“You know I wouldn’t go up here if it wasn’t important,” Armitage reminded her. 

Millicent tilted her head to one side and stared at him.

“I’m doing this for Kylo,” he added softly. 

Kylo swore Millicent smiled at that before dashing up the ladder and  _ meow _ ing at Armitage to follow. 

Kylo had known Armitage since they were boys, and had come over more times than he could remember. He’d loved the size of Armitage’s  house and his mother had allowed them full run of the place, except the attic. 

“Is it okay that we’re up here?” Kylo inquired as Armitage climbed the final steps. 

“Mom’s away, so she won’t know,” he shrugged. 

Kylo climbed into the attic and his eyes widened. Dried roots and flowers hung from the rafters, shelves covered the two long walls, and a cauldron, and actual  _ cauldron _ stood in the middle of the room. 

“Um, Hux?” Kylo said nervously. 

Armitage ignored him and walked to the shelves on the west wall, which were packed with thick, leather bound tomes. He carefully selected one and thumbed through it until he found what he was looking for. Without a word, he walked to the shelves along the east wall, which were packed with various jars and beakers. Millicent walked at Armitage’s heels and watched as he pulled a few specimen jars from the shelf.

“Hux!” Kylo exclaimed. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have a lock of Rey’s hair, would you?” Armitage mused. 

“I-no! Why?” Kylo stammered.

Armitage sighed, “Thought not.” He turned a page in the tome he was holding and replaced the jars on the shelf. 

“Hux, if you don’t tell me what’s going on, I’m leaving!” Kylo threatened. 

Armitage froze and Millicent looked up at him. “I...I’m a witch,” he whispered, bracing himself in anticipation of Kylo’s laughter. 

“A witch?” Kylo repeated. 

“Yes,” Armitage replied softly, “my mother is one too. She’s teaching me everything she knows.” 

Kylo bit his lip. Initially, he’d wanted to laugh, but his friend’s subdued nature made him reconsider. “So, can you make potions and stuff?” he inquired. 

“Yes,” Armitage said, moving down the shelves until he came to a section containing nothing but multicolored glass bottles. 

“Do you ride a broom?” Kylo joked. 

Armitage turned and smirked, “No, but I have a familiar who helps me with my magic.” 

Millicent  _ meow _ ed proudly and Kylo glanced at her nervously.

“I’m not supposed to come up here when mom’s gone,” Armitage continued, selecting two bottles, one containing a bright pink liquid and the other an amber one. “That’s why Millie didn’t want me up here.” 

“Of course,” Kylo said, trying to make light of how strange all this was to him. 

Armitage walked over to a workbench that stood against the north wall and Millicent padded behind him. 

“So, what are you making, exactly?” Kylo inquired, following behind the familiar. 

“I was going to make a love potion,” Armitage muttered, setting down the two bottles. “However, that only works if you have a lock of the person’s hair. Thus, I will have to resort to a scent spell.” 

Kylo gave Armitage a blank look. 

“A scent spell,” he sighed, “will enhance your alpha pheromones, making you desirable to your omega soulmate.” 

Kylo’s eyes widened. “Wait, isn’t that...I don’t want to  _ drug _ Rey!” he exclaimed. 

“This isn’t going to  _ drug _ her,” Armitage muttered impatiently. “Not in the way you’re thinking. This spell is only going to draw her to you, but you have to make things work from here.” 

Kylo fidgeted. 

“If you aren’t comfortable with this, I don’t have to make it,” Armitage offered sincerely. 

“This isn’t going to make Rey like me,” Kylo asked for confirmation, “it’s just going to draw her to me?” 

Armitage nodded. 

“Okay,” Kylo smiled, “work your magic.” 

Armitage didn’t know if he wanted to cringe or laugh, so he decided to focus on the task at hand. He removed the stopper from the pink bottle and unscrewed the lid from the amber liquid. As Armitage set it aside, Kylo noted that the amber liquid’s lid looked like a pump from one of his mom’s perfume bottles. 

“Is this a spell or a potion?” Kylo inquired. “I thought spells were, you know, done with wands. Like in  _ Harry Potter _ .” 

“Who’s the witch?” Armitage sighed. 

“You are,” Kylo conceded. 

Armitage nodded and returned his focus to his work. He consulted the tome then grabbed a small metal spoon and measured out the pink liquid into it. An aroma of rose petals filled Kylo’s nostrils as Armitage grabbed a nearby funnel and placed it in the neck of the amber bottle. 

Millicent jumped on the desk beside her witch and gave an encouraging  _ meow _ . Armitage nodded and began to change in an ancient language. Millicent’s green eyes glowed and Kylo felt a surge of energy gathering around Armitage as he carefully poured the pink liquid into the funnel. The amber liquid glowed white as Armitage poured. When all of the pink liquid had been added, he turned to Kylo. His eyes an opaque white and he continued to chant as one hand cupped Kylo’s neck below his scent glands. Kylo felt a warm pulse of energy beneath Armitage’s fingers and he closed his eyes as Armitage’s the other hand swiped his scent gland with a soft piece of cloth. 

Armitage released Kylo and turned back to the amber liquid, which had turned clear with a blue tint. For a moment, Kylo wanted to reach out to him, to feel the warmth of his touch on his body again before he refocused his attention on what Armitage was doing. 

Armitage pushed the cloth into the bottle with a stirring rod and the blue tended liquid bubbled and steamed until it turned a glowing red. 

He finished his chant and replaced the pump before handing the bottle to Kylo. The glass was cool to the touch and, if Kylo hadn’t known any better, he would have mistaken it for an odd colored cologne. 

“Spray this once on each of your scent glands before you go to school,” Armitage instructed. 

“Once on each scent gland,” Kylo repeated to assure Armitage he understood. 

 

*

 

Kylo eagerly walked into school on Monday and strode directly to Rey’s locker. Her friend Rose was leaning against the locker next to Rey’s and they were energetically discussing a  movie they were planning to see on Thursday. 

“Hey,” Kylo said to Rey, grinning from ear to ear. He had imagined this moment a thousand times since Armitage had given him the enchanted cologne. 

_ “Oh, Kylo,” _ she would say, looking up at him, her eyes apologetic,  _ “I am so sorry for dumping you. You’re so big and strong and protective. I was a fool not to see it sooner! Kylo, I don’t want to be with anyone else! Just you, my beautiful, perfect, alpha.” _ Then, she would stand on tiptoe to kiss him and the whole school would be jealous of them. 

“Hi,” Rey replied curtly. 

_ “What the-?” _ Kylo’s brain locked up. “I...um,” he stammered. 

“Kylo, I told you to leave me alone,” Rey snapped before she and Rose walked away. 

Kylo stood rooted in place for a moment before his brain unlocked and he dashed off to find Armitage.

“It didn’t work,” he whispered anxiously to his friend, who was camped out in the library doing some last minute studying for their  _ Macbeth _ test first hour. 

_ “Don’t sit so close,” _ Armitage internally begged. 

“Hux, are you listening to me?” Kylo hissed.

Armitage blinked to refocus himself, “What? Oh, sorry. Yes.” 

“She still hates me!” Kylo reiterated. 

Armitage bit his lip, “Just...give it some time. She only just got a whiff of it, right?” 

“Yeah, right, okay,” Kylo agreed hopefully.  

 

*

 

Tuesday wasn’t any better, so on Wednesday morning, Kylo sprayed the enchanted cologne twice on each gland. 

“She’s actively avoiding me!” Kylo half-shouted to Armitage at lunch. 

Armitage nervously picked at his food. “Give it time,” he advised. 

 

*

 

Thursday was worse and on Friday morning, Kylo vowed that if  _ 10 sprays _ didn’t work, he would give up entirely and throw the ‘magic’ cologne at Armitage.

The moment he stepped into school, Armitage appeared at his side and dragged him into the boys locker room. 

“Are you incapable of following directions, Kylo?” he exclaimed, “I told you  _ one _ spray per gland, not  _ ten _ !” His face was inches away from Kylo’s and when he realized this, Armitage backed away from him.

“Hux? Are you okay?” Kylo inquired.

Armitage’s cheeks reddened. “I’m fine!” he snapped. 

Kylo approached his friend and a warm scent caught his attention. It was a combination of apple spice, autumn leaves, burnt hickory, and cinnamon toothpaste; it was the most intoxicating scent Kylo had ever encountered. He wanted to wrap it up in a soft, wool blanket and cuddle with it beside a warm fireplace and never know any other scent. 

Armitage backed away from Kylo until he was pressed up against the wall and the scent followed him.

_ “This is Hux’s scent,” _ Kylo realized, stepping even closer.  _ “Why haven’t I been able to smell it before?” _

Armitage nervously looked for a way to escape. “Kylo,” he said softly. 

“Armitage,” Kylo breathed, reaching for him.

“Stop,” Armitage pleaded weakly. “Please. Your scent is overwhelming me.” 

“Armitage,” Kylo whispered, “I’m so sorry. I’ve been torturing you all week, haven’t I?” 

“Yes, you oblivious clot!” Armitage returned. 

Kylo’s face crumbled, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because you’re infatuated with Rey!” Armitage spat. 

“Armitage, I picked Rey because I...I thought we couldn’t be together,” Kylo confessed. “I knew you weren't an alpha and since I couldn’t smell you…I didn't think you were an omega either.” 

“All witches are omegas,” Armitage explained. “We use magic to hide our scents so we can practice our art in peace.” 

“But, I can smell you now,” Kylo said cautiously. 

“A scent spell is powerful magic,” Armitage nodded, “Especially when  _ someone _ overdoes it!” 

Kylo touched Armitage’s cheek. “Can you forgive me?” 

“Only if I can be yours,” Armitage replied, leaning into his touch.  

Kylo smiled at him, “Of course, my little witch.” 

Armitage closed the distance between them with a hungry kiss and his scent overwhelmed Kylo’s scenes. He wrapped Armitage up in his arms and their bodies fit together so perfectly that Kylo wondered how he could have ever thought they weren’t made for each other. 

“I want you,” Armitage moaned in Kylo's ear. “I want you so badly.” 

“Armi,” Kylo objected, ignoring how tight his jeans were getting, “we have class in ten minutes.” 

Armitage rubbed his nose against Kylo’s scent glands. “Then you’d better hurry up,” he breathed. 

Kylo groaned, he could smell how badly Armitage wanted him and his cock was betraying his own desires. At this point, he wasn't sure he could go to class without everyone knowing how hot he was for Armitage. 

“Turn around,” Kylo grunted. 

Armitage smiled and obeyed. He braced himself against the wall and stuck his pert little ass out at Kylo. He ran his hands over the meat of Armitage's ass and Armitage moaned approvingly. 

“Nice and tight,” Kylo mused, cupping Armitage's ass. 

Armitage smiled and unbuckled his jeans before pulling them down to his knees. Clear slick was dripping from his hole and his cock was red and hard. 

“Look at you,” Kylo said seductively, “you're falling to pieces and I haven't even touched you yet.” 

“Hurry, please,” Armitage begged. “I need you inside me.” 

Kylo smiled and dropped his jeans to his ankles. He placed a hand on Armitage's hip and lined himself up before pressing into Armitage's dripping hole. They both moaned loudly before silencing themselves. Kylo thrust in and out of Armitage vigorously, conscientious of their time constraint, until his knot popped and Armitage called his name as he came in his own hand. 

“Armi,” Kylo panted, grinding into him as his orgasm slowly ebbed. 

“Was I good, alpha?” Armitage inquired. 

Kylo rubbed his lower back, “You were so good. So very good. I don't want anyone else, Armi. Just you.” 

“Promise?” Armitage replied. 

“I promise,” Kylo vowed. “Besides, I don't think lying to a beautiful witch would be in my best interest.” 

Armitage chuckled, “No, it wouldn't.” 

The three minute bell rang and Kylo became painfully aware that his knot had only just begun to deflate. “We're going to be late,” he apologized. 

“Want to skip all together?” Armitage replied. “We could go to my house.” 

“Armitage Hux, skipping school?” Kylo exclaimed. “Who are you?” 

Armitage chuckled and it reverberated up Kylo's cock. “I'm yours, just as I should be.” 

Kylo smiled, “I like that.” 

“Me too,” Armitage nodded. 

When Kylo's knot finally deflated, they cleaned up and adjusted their clothing before walking to the student parking lot, hand in hand. 


End file.
